Just Once More
by Heavens Wish
Summary: 3 years after a tragic breakup that left them both torn, Fate has decided to bring the two past lovers back together. Too bad, he's already engaged. Its Emerald and Lynne


**Just Once More**

**Summary: **3 years after a tragic break-up that left them both torn, Fate has decided to bring the two past lovers back together. Too bad, he's already engaged.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything except some characters and CLAMP owns everything else.

**Chapter One: Kinomoto Sakura. Top Model**

"I can't believe it!" A blue eyed blonde cried in excitement. "We are finally going to get to met Sakura!"

"I know! She's like the best model... EVER!" A black haired, blue eyed girl giggled.

Noise after noise chattered throughout the room, all running high on excitement at the idea of meeting international supermodel extraordinaire Kinomoto Sakura.

There was a loud clap that echoed through the large room. Every single model wannabe turned to the entrance. Shock, happiness, and surprise entered all five model's face. In front of the halls stood a woman of the age 23.

She wore a long red silky knit dress with spaghetti straps with a multi rhinestone bar bust with a cinched waist and a lace up back. The end of the dress with cut diagonally. She wore a pair of silver hoop earrings and a pair of black strappy heels.

She was a woman who was sweet, yet cold at the same time, and innocence. A woman who possessed of so much confidence, authority, poise, seduction, intelligence, self-control and strength from years of training. She radiated beauty. She was Sakura Kinomoto.

"Hello, ladies." Kinomoto smiled. The five girls in the room gushed excitedly. "First of all, I would like to congratulate you five. You have each have proved yourself worthy of being, possibly, the next top model." Kinomoto beamed at the overexcited girls.

"During this past week it will be different then your original tasks." Kinomoto said smiling beautifully. The girls then became even more excited if possible.

"The one who is intelligent, poise, and has the most beautiful looks will become the next model. And the rest would maybe be lovelier but just can't work in those kinds of conditions." Kinomoto said beautifully. The girls then eased a little of the excitement.

"I know it will be hard but if you are capable of being the top model you will push yourself over your limit for this and become the next model!" Kinomoto said casually but yet radiantly. The 5 models stared admiralty at Sakura Kinomoto.

"If you thought your last experience was difficult then you have no match for this experience." Kinomoto said swiftly. The girls continued to stare at Sakura.

"May your new journey hold intelligent, beauty, flexibleness, and making sure you listen to every word your director says." Kinomoto said with determination and hope. The girls nodded and smiled at Sakura.

"Now may your journey to become the next top model begin!" Kinomoto said beautifully. All the girls smiled and quickly went on there way to try to become a model.

"Alright, everyone stop the camera." The director said, after the 5 girls left.

"You were brilliant Miss. Kinomoto!"

"Yes! Yes! Very!" People said, coming up to Kinomoto Sakura.

"Thank you." Was all Sakura said as she walked to her dressing room.

"Do you need anything?" Asked one of the people that work there.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Sakura said, while shutting her door softly.

There was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, looking at the door.

"Miss. Kinomoto you need to go to a meeting right now, you're already late." said the director.

"Alright." Sakura left her dressing room and went gracefully to the meeting room.

Sakura went to the meeting room and heard, "Where is Miss. Kinomoto?" Sakura quickly opened the door and bowed deeply.

"Gomen! Please forgive me for being late!" Sakura said, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

Sakura lifted her head slightly and looked around the room and saw Tomoyo, Meiling, Yelen, the director, and the producer. Which her eyes landed on a pair of shocked but serious amber eyes.

'Syaoran?' Sakura thought.

Sakura raised herself till she could see Syaoran there looking at her shocked and surprised.

"Miss. Kinomoto, please sit down we are already late."

"Yes, sir." Sakura sat down.

Through out the whole entire meeting Sakura learned nothing.

She felt uncomfortable the whole time. She could feel Tomoyo, Yelen, and Meiling's stares. Especially another stare she did not want to have. Sakura let her eyes wonder around a bit. Her eyes met with those amber eyes and she felt a rising pain go through her body.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't take her eyes off of his. It seems like it would go on forever….

"Miss. Kinomoto, What do you think?" Asked the director.

Sakura quickly broke her eye contact. "I'm sorry, sir but what did you say?"

"What do you think?" He repeated.

"Of…" Sakura glanced at Tomoyo. Tomoyo slid a piece of paper over to her.

"Oh! I think it's a wonderful idea!" Sakura said, after glancing at the notes. Even though it really wasn't.

"You see!" The director said happily.

For the rest of the time Sakura was deep into the conversation.

"Ok that's the end of our meeting today! Come prepared next meeting!" Yelen said.

Yawning tiredly, Sakura got up and packed up her papers. She was about to leave but a hand stopped her.

Sakura turns around and saw…

"Syaoran…"

* * *

**Emerald: **There it is! The first installment of _Just Once More_! We worked hard and long on this chapter, even though it doesn't seem like much. So please review, or else, the next chapter won't be up for a long time, heck, if we don't get any reviews, we might not continue this story... PLEASE REVIEW!  



End file.
